


Paz Vizsla NSFW alphabet.

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Just my personal head cannonsCross posted on Tumblr: 3braincells
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Paz Vizsla NSFW alphabet.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently taking a break from writing but I found this in my un-posted fanfic folder so I thought I should post it. I don't actually remember when I wrote this.

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

Aftercare king!! This man will make sure you are ok before letting you fall asleep. Honestly Paz is scared of hurting you. Paz knows how big he is compared to you and we will make sure that you are cared for. He hurt you once and that is a memory that does not bare repeating.

  
 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Paz knows he is massive so is dick has to be his fav body part on himself, on you it would have to be your ass, he loves to squeeze it whenever he can. What can I say he is an ass guy.

  
 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically…)

His preferred place to cum would be you vagina but he is not against cuming in your mouth. Paz loves the sight of his cum leaking out of you. (I don’t really know what else to say)

  
 **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Paz’s dirty secret is that even before you were dating he wished he could bend you over a table and fuck you till you where cock dumb. Of cores he would never tell you this.

  
 **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Paz has a lot of experience, he has had a number of one night stands before meeting you and yet he has had nothing in the form of a serious attachment until he meet you.

  
 **F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying)

Missionary. He loves watching you squirm under him.

  
 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Serious, Paz takes making love you very seriously, however he will be goofy before it starts. And at the end.

  
 **H = Hair** (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Paz likes to keep it groomed, he keeps his armour polished and spares the same care for his hair.

  
 **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Very romantic, Paz loves you he will be worship your body.

  
 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation head canon)

Man’s got to do what a man’s got to do, if Paz is desperate on a mission he will masturbate but he prefers to be with (or in) you.

  
 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

Yes, this man is a Mandalorian. (I have a head cannon that all Mando’s have a breeding kink.) He feels that it is his duty to provide kids for his creed. He knows that the Mandalorians are all but extinct and he will help repopulate. He also is very turned on by the image of your belly round with his child. However he understands that neither of you are ready for children and so has a contraceptive implant.

  
 **L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

Bed. Paz likes to take his helmet off during sex, (with you in a blindfold.) so he likes to make sure it is safe to do so without the risk of someone walking in.

  
 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

Paz is turned on when you tease him/make a subtle mention to your love life/sex life in conversation. Honestly he finds that you presence turns him on a little bit. When he sees you fighting or doing anything badass (Or possibly stupid) he is extremely turned on.

  
 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Paz’s turn off would be anything to do with rape/non-con. He is an honourable man and would never try to take advantage of you or any other woman

  
 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

His preference is giving and holy maker is he skilled. He is not opposed to receiving but prefers to eat you out.

  
 **P = Pace** (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rough but he is very weary of hurting you and so will start of slow. He can’t help himself though.

  
 **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He won’t risk someone seeing his face so he prefers to have proper sex, however if you are on his ship with him he is not one to turn down sex no matter how quick.

  
 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He are game to experiment but there are something he cannot risk, his creed for example.

  
 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

This man has stamina, he could go all night and would if it wasn’t for the fact that you would fall asleep.

  
 **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Paz likes being the sole reason for your pleasure and so he does not like using toys on you, his ego is too big, he thinks the only thing that should give you pleasure is his hands, his mouth, his thigh and his cock.

  
 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

He will tease you for hours, or at least till you are begging for him, Paz always want you to cum at least twice before you cum on his cock.

  
 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Paz can’t hold back his moans while inside you but he does not shy down from whispering dirty things in your ear as he makes you come undone around him.

  
 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random head canon for the character of your choice)

I personally don’t think that Paz has a Daddy kink because of the Mandalorians connections to foundlings and children. However he is not against calling you little one, but simply because of your size not because of a daddy kink.

Also Paz is the consent king. You have to give him verbal confirmation every time and he will never touch you sexually when you are drunk.

  
 **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants,)

I mean we all know the man is pack a serious length in his pants. The man is built like a tank, it only makes since that his dick it too.

  
 **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

This man has a hight sex drive, he craves it, he craves you. Paz would have you all the time if it was not for the jobs that you both must do.

  
 **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Paz doesn’t fall asleep quickly normally, as a hunter he sees sleep as something less then necessary and needs to make sure that you are ok after sex. As a rule of thumb Paz makes sure you are asleep before he falls asleep.


End file.
